My angel, my rock, my saviour
by Norty lil angel
Summary: Mikan is in a coma for six years, and when she wakes up, she thinks only a day has passed! Many people try to take advantage of this, but her guardian angel is there, only if she doesn't know it yet. NxM RxH
1. First Day

So many Ideas I have stuck in my head! I wish they would stop!

Basically this is a fic where Mikan is stuck in a coma for six years at the age of eleven. When she wakes up as a seventeen year old, she thinks only a day has passed.

Now with the mind of a child in a teenagers body, will people take advantage of her, while she's as dense as ever, or will her guardian angel, save her from her worries and problems.

NatsumexMikan

RukaxHotaru

First Day: Awakening

The beeps were the first noises she heard. Mikan groaned, and stretched her arms, sitting up slowly, blinking as a bright light erupted. She looked to the side, and her eyes widened.

There on the side locker, was a digital clock that was blinking the time, _9:02AM._ Classes had started over an hour and a half ago. She shot out of the bed she was in, threw on some clothes she found on the end of the bed, and quickly brushed her hair into pigtails, that reached her waist.

_When did my hair grow to be so long,_ she though, but quickly thewthe problem off, when the clock flashed _9:03AM._

She flew out of the room, hands smoothing down her top and skirt, when she noticed the bumps on her chest. She slowed down, and found to her surprise, she could see. Boobs?

She blinked, and they were still there. Prodded them, and they didn't disappear as she hoped. She shrugged thinking it was something a friend had done while she was asleep, and continued her run.

Mikan was breathing heavy when she reached the classroom, 2-B. She inwardly cringed, knowing she was late beyond belief. She knocked lightly, and a voice called out, "Come in,"

Mikan sighed. At least Narumi-sensei was better than Jin-Jin. She pushed open the door, and bowed her head ready saying, "Gomen!"

"I'm sorry, but are you in the right class?" Mikan gasped to herself as the question was asked. She brought her head up, and asked with tears in her eyes, "Otou-san. Don't you remember me? Or did I do something really wrong?"

"Otou-san..? The only person that's ever called me otou-san is...Mikan? Is that you?"

Mikan nodded, happy that Narumi had recognized her, but was surprised, when he ran forward, and held her hard in a hug. She realised either he had shrunk, or she had grown. She reached his chin.

"When did you wake up?" he finally whispered when he had let go. Mikan tapped her chin, in a thinking pose, and said, "About two minutes ago. Sorry I missed class yesterday. Guess I wasn't feeling well."

Narumi digested this, and asked slowly, "How long have you been asleep for?" Mikan looked up and smiled brightly, "A day and a bit! I was really tired!"

Narumi nodded slowly and faced the class, "The rest of this lesson is going to be free period. Review the notes you've taken, and try not to make too much noise."

Mikan held onto his hand, as he gestured towards her to follow. He stiffened slightly, but loosened. Finally they reached the Principal's Office. He looked at her and said, "Wait here a moment. I'll be back soon."

Mikan nodded, and played with her pigtails, still marvelling at the length. She heard a call over the tannoy, "Would HighSchool class 4-B(1) go to the auditorium, Class 4-B to the auditorium, thank you,"

Narumi walked back out, and Mikan clasped his hand again, before asking cheerfully, "Where are we going?"

"To the auditorium," was her reply, accompanied with another smile.

"But that's where that other class is going," Mikan said real confused.

"Yep. You're going to introduce yourself to them"

"Why?"

"Emm, as part as a special program we're trying in the school yeah,"

"Mmkay!"

In a few minutes, they reached the auditorium hall, and entered in the back door, that reached the stage. Mikan wrung her hands nervously, and asked, "Did Hotaru have to do this aswell?"

Narumi nodded and said, "All you have to do is walk out onto that stage and tell them your name. Can you do that?"

Mikan nodded vigourously, pigtails bouncing, before she skipped onto the stage. Immediately the chatting stopped, and some voices muttered out, "Who is that?" and every eye focused on her.

She steadied her shaking, and said as cheerfully as she could, "Ohayo minna! I'm Mikan Sakura, and I hope we can be friends. I'm from the Elementary class 2-B!"

A person in the crowd stood, up, and walked forwards, "M-Mikan?" the girl asked in a small voice.

Mikan nodded and asked, "Are you Hotaru's big sister or something? You look a whole lot like her!"

The person shook her head, "No, you baka. I _am_ Hotaru." Mikan looked at her, "You can't be. I'm only eleven. You're all teenagers."

Another person stood, "Hey, Sakura. Stop acting like jerk,"

Mikan moved her gaze to the new person, "Permy?" she asked quietly. That was when the door creaked open to the auditorium. A blonde haired boy walked in and said, "Sakura-sans body had been moved from the hospital!"

Mikan focused her gaze on the new boy that had entered, "R-Ruka-pyon?" the blonde turned her way.

"Sakura-san?" he asked eyes wide. He stuck his head back out the room, "Natsume! She's in here!"

Mikan stepped off of the stage, as well as she could, and flew at Ruka, crashing into the hallway with him.

"Ruka-pyon! You've grown! How come everyone's in the Highschool branch, and why is everyone so big? And where's your bunny?(2)"

Ruka blushed, as he was squashed by Mikan and some of her more womanly parts. The fact she was hugging him to death didn't help the picture immensly.

He gently pushed her off, lest be suffocated, and stood up. Mikan stayed on the floor slightly dazed, before awkwardy pushing herself, pain burning through her ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow," Mikan muttered, leaning heavily on one side. She bent down sideways, accidently pulling up her shirt, and exposing her belly button, as she stroked the sore spot, wincing.

"NARUMI-SENSEI!" she cried out, "It hurts!" Narumi ran out of the side door to Mikan's side, and hugged her. But he lost his balance when someone kicked him in the back, and Mikan went flying.

"Don't go hugging as you please. It's disturbing," came a cool voice.

Mikan, trying to pull herself up again, failed miserably, and only with the help of the newly arrived Hotaru, was she able to stand up.

After successfully standing, she pointed angrily at Natsume and said, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you were doing, by kicking otou-san like that?"

"I'm glad you've changed underwear. Polkadots were getting old,_ Ichigo_." replied the tall boy, with startling crimson eyes, and shocking black hair.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, before screeching out, "HENTAI!" and glaring, before realising something.

"Wait a minute..." she glanced between Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, before glancing to herself, and then she fainted forward.

Hotaru tried to catch her but was at too an awkward angle, and Ruka was too far away. So the person that caught her was Natsume. He picked her up bridal style and whispered, "I missed you._ Mikan._"

Hotaru caught it, and so did Ruka. Narumi smiled and decided he wanted to change, and begin teraching his former class again.

He walked into the auditorium and said, "When Mikan wakes up, we'll play a game we haven't played in a while. And a game that Mikan has never played. The dark alcie stone game. I want to see how much you've improved."

Suddenly there was a screaming of, "LET ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!"

"Idiot girl, I was the one that caught you when you fainted!"

"Yeah right!"

Narumi poked his head out, and said, "Get ready! We're going to play the dark alice stone game."

Mikan shot from Natsume's arms, so fast he made a shocked grab for her, by instinct. She walked into the auditorium cheering.

When Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume had entered the room, with Narumi, he shouted, "Alright everyone! I'll ive you fifteen minutes to make your stones and get ready before the lights turned off."

Mikan stuck up her hand, "Sensei! Sensei! How do I know which alice I've chosen?"

Narumi pondered this and replied, "Just think of the alice you want to use, then I'm sure it'll work"

Mikan nodded happily, and focused her energy to make a stone. She breathed in deeply, and out, when she felt a weight in her hands. Opening them, she saw a beautifully orange bordering on red stone, the size of a small tangerine in her hands.

She showed it to Narumi and asked, "Neh, neh what alice is it?" Narumi picked it, inspected it and said, "It's your nullification one,"

Mikan jumped up and down happily, causing some boys to ogle at her extra weight, which bounced with her. _Suspiciously_ their pants erupted into flames.

Mikan turned towards the smell of burning, and freaked, the last time seeing fire had put her in a hospital bed. Se closed her eyes, and let her nullification out in a wave. Instead of just making the flames disappear, they turned into small stones and plinked to the floor.

_Oops.._ she cringed, not meaning to get rid of somebody's alice. She ran forward, picked up the stones, and looked around for Narumi-sensei. She saw him, and went to walk to him, when the lights went out.

The auditorium was in complete darkness, and Mikan struggled to find her way around, when someones hand caught her wrist. She turned around, and as the lights went on, she was face to chest with Natsume.

He opened her hand that held her orange stone, leaned down, whispered in her ear and said, "I'll have this one. You can keep my others"

Before he took the stone, and strode off. Mikan opened her other palm, and looked at the collection of red stones.

_They're Natsume's..._ she thought. Ruka walked up to her, making her jump, "Whos did you get?"

Mikan showed him the cluster, and her empty hand. Ruka looked at the stones, and asked, "Yeah, but who's are they?"

"Natsume's..." was the whispered reply. Ruka nodded, and said, "I got Hotaru's and she got mine."

Permy skipped up and said, "I got Koko's! Who's did you guys get?" Mikan didn't look as if she were going to answer, so he did for her, "I got Hotaru's and as long as you don't kill her for it, Mikan got Natsume's"

Sumire narrowed her eyes, and glared at Mikan, causing the brown haired girl to cower in fear, unsure of what to do, "I wanted Natsume-kun's alice stone," she hissed out.

Mikan suddenly looked up, hatred burning through her eyes, and surprising even herself, she yelled out, causing the class to look at her, "You think I asked for this bullshit?! The fact that everyone around me had grown up, and I don't know what the fuck has happened? The last thing I remember is..."

Mikan cut herself off, and tears gathered in her eyes. She turned away and walked off, hands clenched so firmly pinpricks of blood formed. The door to the auditorium slammed shut signalling her exit.

Natsume, who had been leaning at the back of the room, gave the stone he had taken from Mikan a look over, before leaving the room himself.

(Sakura Tree)

Mikan leant against the tree, head resting on the bark, tears falling to the floor. _What the hell is going on?_ she though, whacking her head on the tree.

A few Sakura petals fell from the force she was unconscious she was using. She wasn't aware someone was there with her until he spoke, "Oi. Polka. You're gonna hurt yourself, and your disturbing me."

Mikan didn't answer, only threw herself at him, crying her eyes out. She scrunched her fists in the back of his jacket.

"W-Why, me?" she asked hiccuping, "I only w-woke up this morning. H-How come everyone's older n-now?" she sobbed harder, tears streaming down her face.

Natsume patted here awkwardly on the back and said, "You've been in a coma for six years, Polka. You've only woken up today,"

Mikan pushed away, eyes wild,_ Six years. Six years. Coma. SIx years..._ Natsume, unsure to what to do, just turned to walk off, when Mikan spoke quietly, "I'm sure. In my sleep, someone would stroke me hand or whisper to me, whenever I had a nightmare."

Natsume stopped at the next whispered words, as Mikan stepped in front of him and ghosted a kiss over his cheek._ "If it was you, arigatou,"_

She then ran off towards the auditorium again. Natsume moved his hand to his cheek, remembering when they had taken Mikan into the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Natsume ran as fast as he could, Mikan curled in his arms, covered in marks and bruises, breathing shallow._

_'Don't die on me' he begged to her, 'Don't die' he held her closer, her heartbeat faint. He stumbled, and almost fell, but gathered himself, and continued running._

_He reached the hospital doors, just as Ruka walked out, "Natsume! Where h-" he noticed Mikan, as Natsume passed in a flash, as if he was never there._

_Ruka's lips turned to a grim line, as he followed Natsume, as fast as he could. When he caught up, Natsume was sitting in a chair, in the waiting room, arms bloodstained._

_There was a patch on his right shoulder, and he looked up as Ruka walked in. He answered the unasked question._

_"She caught me in a mission. Threw herself in the blast radius, before it hit me, thought she could use her nullification. Didn't do it in time." Natsume buried his head in his hands, and Ruka approached, "What alice was it?"_

_"We don't know. It just hit her, and-and, time seemed to stop, when she suddenly was attacked by something invisible. It tore apart from the inside out while she was in midair. I've-I've never felt so bloody useless,"_

_Ruka patted his best friend on the back, "When she wakes up, you can tell her sorry, and thank you, and maybe get her Howalon?"_

_Natsume looked up thankfully, and waited until he was allowed in Mikan's room. When he was, he dragged a seat to her side, and brushed her hair from her eyes, "Gomen. Get better soon, please."_

_(Next Week)_

_Mikan hadn't moved, just steadily breathed. They could do nothing about it. She didn't even need life support, so techinically she was still alive._

_(One month)_

_No movement. Experienced nightmares, which Natsume managed to stop. Ruka had walked in on him, head resting on Mikan's chest, as he slept._

_(One year)_

_Flowers surrounded Mikan. It was her twelfth birthday._

_(Two years)_

_Mikan was thirteen, and still no movement._

_(Three years)_

_Natsume held her hand, oblivious to the looks he was getting from others, as he wished Mikan Happy Birthday._

_(Four years)  
_

_A new nightmare streak, put quickly to a stop by Natsume. Natsume setting up a campbed in Mikan's room, not moving until the next years._

_(Five years)_

_A small reaction. Mikan's hand on his tightening. In the middle of the night, he gave her a small soft kiss on the lips, "Happy sweet sixteenth, Mikan"_

_(Six years)_

_Day before she woke up, "Happy Birthday. Mikan. How loing do I have to wait?"_

_End Flashback_

(With Mikan)

Mikan edged into the room, making sure she didn't enter a door that was near Sumire. Her luck wasn't always the best.

"There she is! The Natsume stealer!" someone shouted. Mikan closed her eyes, as someone launched themselves at her, but opened them when she heard someone screaming.

The person that had gone to attack, was suspended in midair, jerking as she was hit repeatedly. Mikan's eyes widened, as she remembered the pain that came with it.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked out, throwing herself at the suspended person, dragging her down, willing herself to stop the pain. When the person below her stopped spasming, Mikan was instantly worried, muttering things about, "Please. Don't let another die because of me. I didn't mean too..."

Narumi, who had left the room, came crashing back in, and saw Mikan hunched over an unconscious girl. Seeing Narumi dart in, Mikan asked pain filled eyes, "Why me? Why is it my fault that everyone around me gets hurt?"

Narumi comforted her, and switched his gaze to the girl. Mikan followed, and the grip she had on his waist tightened considerably enough to make him almost choke.

Everyone had focused in on them, and Mikan began shaking, muttering, "Please don't stare, it always makes me feel bad...the eyes that hate you where ever you are. I don't likee those stares,"

Narumi stroked Mikan's hair, and murmured sweet nothings in her ear, no need for using his alice.

Mikan, let go, and crawled over to the collapsed girl. She placed her hand over the girls, and willed something to happen. For a while nothing did, but in a flash, Mikan was on her back, skirt hiked up to her thighs, staring at the ceiling, while the other girl was sitting up, rubbing her head.

Narumi was shocked, and he pulled Mikan up asking, "How did you do that?"

"One of my other alices. I can erase effects of an alice on an another person."

Narumi nodded, "Care to explain the others?"

"Stealing. Erase. Copy. Seal. Erase effects,"

Mikan curled up in herself, and eventually, feeling sorry for her, Ruka approached and hugged her. Hotaru did the same after a while.

Mikan didn't respond, only pushed them away. SHe stood up, brushed her skirt and blouse, and sat in a chair, away from everyone else.

Ruka stood up, and extended a hand to Hotaru, who accepted, and was pulled into a hug (Ruka still likes Mikan, but he's dating Hotaru! XD)

Mikan stared out of a window, watching as the birds and leaves fluttered through the air. _I wonder what it's like to be the wind. To fly free of restraints. But if that ever happened. Life wouldn't be the same._

Natsume walked into the room, and saw a crownd around a girl, and Mikan sitting away from them, letting out a ghostly cold aura. Everyone seemed wary of her.

He approached her and sat down beside her, not looking at her. She didn't even move to register she'd heard or seen him.

The only she did was let her head fall so it rested on his shoulder, and she whispered out, "Where did the years go?"

Natsume instinctively rested his head on hers, playing with a loose strand of her hair, "It doesn't matter. What does matter, is that your better again,"

"Arigatou Natsume. For changing,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before God we are all equally wise - and equally foolish

Albert Einstein

Yay! I finished my chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm not sure if I've seen a fic with this twist before so I hoped you enjoyed!

I like putting quotes at the end XD


	2. Second Day

Second Day: Confused

Mikan woke up, and found she was resting on something warm, and freaked out, finding she was hugging Natsume's midriff. She tightened her grip slightly, before letting go and backing off, eyes wide.

"HENTAI!" she screeched, crashing into the wall, after tripping over a chair, and headbutting the wall with a gunshot crack.

Her eyes widened even more, and she clutched her head crying, "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts! Narumi-sensei!"

Narumi ran over, and examined her head, and sighed, patting it saying, "It's ok. Probably just a bruise."

Mikan pulled herself up, but a ripping noise went through the air. She looked down, and blushed bright crimson, and sat back down quickly again.

"Neh, sensei! CanIborrowyourjacket?" Mikan stuttered out.

Narumi, not knowing what was the matter bent down and asked, "What was that?"

"Can I borrow your jacket please?" Mikan blurted out, face as red as a strawberry.

Narumi shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sorry. Left it in my classroom today," Mikan's face fell, until she was hit in the face with a jacket.

"Give it back later, and don't lose it polka," Natsume said, as he stood, stretched and stalked out of the room.

Mikan held it round her waist thankfully, and asked, "Have I got anymore uniform? And is my room still my room?"

Narumi nodded and said, "Yes, you have more uniform, but you don't have a room anymore. You'll have to stay with someone for a while."

"I'll stay with Tsubasa-sempai! He doesn't leave until the end of this year, right? He won't mind. Or I could stay with H-"

"You cannot stay with me. I don't want you in my room. Your a nuiscance."

"Hootaru! Where can I stay?"

"Hn. Your too loud. If you can't pick your staying with me, polka" said a voice from behind, grabbing onto her wrist, and dragging her from the room.

"Ahh! Natsume! Let go, let go, let go!"

"Only if you shut up!"

"Stop being evil!"

Mikan pouted, and allowed herself to be dragged. She thought about a few things, and suddenly exclaimed, "I don't know what seventeen year old people know!"

Natsume suddenly whirled her around, "Then I'll have to be your tutor, no?" Mikan looked away, as a blush spread across her face, but her jaw dropped, as she saw Natsume's room.

She pulled away from Natsume's grasp and threw herself onto the bed, bouncing slightly, not noticing the jacket around her waist slipping off.

Natsume's mind went into super pervert mode, as he saw Mikan on the bed, in just about only a t-shirt. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have a bra on.

Mikan didn't seem to notice and she jumped off of the bed, and ran towards the bathroom. Throwing open the door, she stared in it for a moment, and turning around, she pointed in it and said, "Mine for the next few hours,"

Natsume nodded, and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up his jacket at the same time. He was content with sitting there until Mikan came out, but he realised something. She had no towels.

He was about to tell her this fact, when the shower turned on. He pressed his ear to the door, and surprisingly heard her singing.

He went back to the bed, and lay down. Eventually he got bored, and presently fell asleep. Mikan finally realising, an hour after she started showering, she had no towel, hammered on the door and shouted, "Natsume! Can you please put a towel by the door?"

When nothing happened, "Natsume?" Mikan peeked her head around the door, and seeing Natsume asleep on the bed, she judged the distance between the towel rack, a mere six feet away from the door, and Natsume waking up.

Getting her blouse, she covered herself up as best as she could, and with a blush that would put a tomato to shame, edged into the large room.

As her back was to Natsume, he stretched silently awake and blinking open his eyes, stared at the sight before him. Six years had done real good to Mikan's body. He shut his eyes quickly leaving a slat that would be unnoticable, as the brunette grabbed a towel, span around in victory, and wrapped it around herself.

Seeing Natsume still asleep, she approached, not knowing he was awake, and softly stroked his cheek. She sat on the edge of the bed, and curled a lock of his hair around her finger.

She stood back up, and Natsume watched her walk over to the cupboard, through his slit. She opened the door, and after some rummaging pulled out an overly long shirt, that reached her knees.

She walked back into the bathroom, and emerged with the towel in her arms, her blouse over her shoulder, and the shirt clinging to her wet figure.

She walked around the bed, placed her blouse and towel on a chair, before settling onto the bed. Natsume felt her eyes boring into the back of his head, and felt a tickle of warm air on the back of his neck, as she whispered, "Goodnight"

(Next Morning)

Mikan snuggled into something warm, not wanting to wake up, when it hit her,_ Warm? When is a pillow warm?_.

She cracked open an eye, and saw... Natsume? She tried to back off without screeching, but felt something holding her back. Natsume had hold of her.

Mikan breathed in deep, and tried to pry the arms off, without waking the owner. Luck once again was not on her side, as an alarm went off.

She froze, and stared at nothing, as Natsume's eyes opened, "Comfortable, polka?" she could just feel his smirk.

She didn't feel bad about doing this, seeing as he was awake. She elbowed him hard in the gut, and as he let go, she rocketed from the bed, and crashed into the door, pointing her hand accusingly.

Natsume's first reaction? He shot off the bed backwards, nosebleed on full. Poor, poor Natsume. The pervert got control.

Mikan's first reaction at seeing blood? "Wahh! Natsume!" she cried running forward, vaulting over the bed, and landing, knees on either side of him. She was grabbed by the collar of her shirt, and pulled down.

His lips were mashed against her own, and Mikan only had time to widen her eyes, before he was biting on her bottom lip, and licking.

But before anything drastic happened, the door burst open, and Sumire skipped in "Natsume-kun," on her lips, before she saw the position, Natsume and Mikan were in.

The jealous fangirl side of her came out, and immediately, MIkan was hefted up painfully by the hair. Mikan's first reaction, was her hand to fly to the grip in her hair, as the other held itself on Natsume's chest, incase the suspension was stopped.

Mikan managed to hiss out, in slight pain laced with anger, "Let go. _Now!"_

At the same time this was happening, Ruka and Hotaru entered, with Mikan's new uniform. Mikan's concentration wavered, and Sumire took her chance, she pulled hard to the side, tangling Mikan's hair, and throwing herself to the side.

Mikan pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing her head, a look of pure hatred and fury etched on her face.

"You call that painful? You want to know pain? Really, do you want to?" Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were shocked by the voice. Sumire scoffed, and said, "You? You're the most pathetic girl I know. Nullification? What good is that?"

Mikan launched herself at Sumire(Bitch Fight lol) and pinned her to the wall, hand on throat.

"Do you want to be seperated from your best friends? With a single thought, I can do that. Bye bye alice. Bye bye Alice Academy. Want that to happen? Hit me one more time, and I'll make sure you have a one way ticket out of here,"

Ruka grabbed her wrist, while Hotaru grabbed her waist, and together they hauled her off. Sumire simpered, unfazed and attached herself to Natsume saying, "I don't know why Natsume-kun bothers with a weak girl like you. I mean, your a girl with no family, since your Grandpa died."

Mikan froze, _Since your Grandpa died, since your Grandpa died, since your Grandpa died,_ echoed in her head, and tears dripped from her eyes, before her head snapped up, and she gave a glare that put Natsume to shame.

"Your lying." she stated, eyes still glistening. Sumire taunted again, "Nope, he is D-E-A-D dead!"

Mikan looked to Hotaru for help, but her stoic friend wouldn't look at her. She pushed her friend away, and backed into the corner. Ruka tried to approach, but she harshly shoved him away.

Natsume wrenched Sumire off, and walked slowly towards Mikan. He touched her arm, but she slapped him away.

"Just leave me alone," she murmured, pain heavily piled on her words. He physically grabbed her arm this time, "LEAVE ME BLOODY WELL ALONE!" she screamed at him, throwing him off, and running into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. Instead she leant against it.

Sumire strutted back up to Natsume, "Now that s-" she was grabbed by the collar, that started smouldering dangerously. Natsume lifted her from the ground, and threw her into the hallway, slamming the door.

Ruka and Hotaru were chatting about what had happened, when a scream came from the bathroom. Hotaru reached the door first and opening it, saw Mikan in the middle of the room, blood covering the floor.

Natsume and Ruka hovered behind her, and since she knew what it was, pushed them away roughly.

Mikan held her stomach and hiccuped, tears staining her cheeks, as she looked up, and threw herself in Hotaru's embrace, "Baka, I don't want blood on me," although the gesture was returned none-the-less.

(An hour later)

Mikan edged into the classroom, head bowed. SHe had been given special leave to quickly visit Central Town for woman necessities. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that her Grandpa had died.

Her mail had piled up, and she had opened every letter she had the time for. Most were of sympathy, and others were for helping her spirits.

She stood next to Narumi, who had taken over the highschool class, and said in her ear, "You'll have the same partner as before, and if you wish, you can sit the same as before,"

Mikan nodded mechanically, and slipped into the seat that was in front of Natsume. She hadn't bothered to put her hair up, She hadn't the energy for it. Hotaru had tried to put it up, but Mikan had shook her head and pulled it out.

Her Grandpa was the first to put her hair up, she wouldn't have it the same way again. She sighed deeply, and faced the board, where Narumi, was marking down several complex science equations.

Staring at the confusing numbers and letters, all she did was drop her pencil, and shut her book, Narumi noticed and she answered the question on his lips.

"I have no idea what that is so there's no point in asking me to try and solve it. You've learnt a lot more than I have in the past six years." Mikan said shortly, staring at her desk.

Narumi sighed and put down the chalk. He walked up to Mikan and told her gently, after kneeling, and moving her chin up, "Just because your Grandpa may be dead, it doesn't mean you don't have a family. _We're_ your family in Alice Academy. Your not alone ok. Just remember, the only thing that keeps us going in this class, is knowing you have a smile on your face."

Mikan hugged him gratefully and asked, "SInce I don't know what's going on, can I write what happened to me while I was out for six years, and I'll have Hotaru or someone tutor me on what I need to know!"

Natsume nodded, and patted her on the head, walking to his desk, and returning with a thick wad of paper. Mikan picked up her pencil, and began writing. Every few seconds she would tap the end of the pencil on her lip, thinking, but other than that she wrote furiously.

Her pencil snapped some time in, and was going to ask to borrow a sharpener, when she was poked in the back. Natsume was reading his manga, and had poked Mikan with a pencil, in his left hand, still reading with his right.

Mikan took it thankfully, and returned to her story. As the hours went on, she would ferociusly either scribble something in, or rub something out as hard as she could, without ripping the paper.

She re-read the page she had done, mouthing the words, an unidentifiable expression in her eyes. She smiled a small twitch, before it grew, and she carried on writing.

The bell went and she didn't seem to notice it, so Hotaru came up, and wthin seconds,

BAKABAKABAKABAKA!

Mikan fell from her seat, but amazingly, twirled so she landed on her hands, and flipped herself upright. The effect was ruined though when she went, "Waah! Now I'm dizzy!" and fell over anyway.

She laughed to herself, as she pulled herself up, and she collected her papers, running from the room, "See ya later! I'm gonna have a quick bite to eat, then go back to my..."

She stopped, before Natsume passed and ruffled her hair, "See you back in my room, Polka," Mikan opened her mouth, to yell at him, but he was already gone.

She crossed her arms, and pouted, before running off again, "Bye bye!"

(Later)

Mikan was seated at the desk that Natsume's room supplied, and was still writing as if her life depended on it. She was listening to an Ipod she found in one of the drawers.

She didn't notice that the door had opened, and that Natsume had entered, until he placed his hand over her eyes, and with the other one pulled out an earphone.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear, she jumped about five meters into the air, and backed off until she was by the bed, paper in hand, other pointing accusingly, with the pencil.

"You scared me, evil," she pouted, as Natsume took her seat, and smirked at her. She hummphed, and sat on the bed, going over her words.

She smiled to herself again, and rolled the paper up, setting it to the side in an elastic band. She had managed to do three pages, both sides, and was almost finished. She stretched, and turned around, so she was lying on the bed longways, as you normally would.

She yawned, stretched again, and curled up to sleep. Natsume smiled softly, set an alarm clonk for half an hour until lessons started in the morning, and allowed her to sleep, after he had spread a blanket over her.

(Morning)

Mikan brushed her hair up into quick pigtails, rushing about the room, "I'm gonna be late! Wahhh!" she noticed Natsume sitting on the bed, smirking, "How come your not getting ready?"

"Because your an idiot!"

"That's it! Be prepared for my special move! Mikan-style! Bashing of the Pervert!" Mikan yelled, smile threatening to break her face, as she jumped at him.

While she had him pinned, she grinned evilly, as she knew what to do with him. Holding up her hands she whispered to him, "Be prepared. To be tickled!"

She began tickling him, and soon she was bucked off and after brushing herself down, asked, "But seriously. Why aren't you getting ready, when it's 7:15?"

Natsume picked up the alarm clock, and twirled the hour hand back once.

"Because it's 6:15, baka. I changed it, so you would get up."

Mikan pouted, sat down heavily on the floor and crossed her arms, "Hate you,"

"Of course you do."

"I really, really do!"

"Well, then I guess I won't tutor you, seeing as that was the reason I got you up early,"

In an instance Mikan was next to Natsume sat down, leaning forward, hands on knees, eyes wide.

Natsume twitched away, not seeing her move, only a flash of chestnut brown. Mikan smiled brightly at him, and whipped a notebook and pencil from...somewhere.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and walked over to his desk, holding several thick books. One was a science book, another maths. Taking a look at the last book, Mikan got a look of pure horror on her face.

It was Geography and History in one.

Mikan snatched the science one from Natsume, and shooed the others away. She flipped to a random page, and her face froze. Showing the book to Natsume, she pointed at a picture and asked, "What's that?"

Natsume's face took on a heavy blush and said, head turned away slightly, "Ask your Imai friend or Narumi."

Mikan pouted flipped to another page, and buried her head in it. After a few seconds she threw it onto the bed and said, "Wahhh! I don't understand it!" she pounded the bed as if she were a toddler that was denied something.

Sighing, she rolled over and said to Natsume, "Why is it hard?"

Natsume picked up the textbook and said, "I guess we could borrow some books from the middle school division. It might be easier for you to learn."

Mikan nodded happily, "Middle school division, middle school division!" she chanted.

Natsume nodded aswell, and said, "Wait here. I'll be back soon."

Mikan smiled in reply, and lounged on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

She remembered what she had written the day before, and slowly her smile began to disappear.

_I was panting. They were after me, but I don't know who they are. I was running for my life._

She shivered to herself, and pulle the covers to bring warmth to her now cold self.

_The clanking of knives, the thuds of their shoes. They would't stop! One grabbed me by the hair. The knife appeared in front of my face. One slice, two, three. My blood dripped to the floor._

_Daughter of a traitor, they called me, threw me to the floor like I was trash._

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it off, sniffling loudly, "Don't be stupid," she said aloud to herself, "None of that was real!"

_Pain burnt through me. My eyes closed, and I felt darknes fading my vision. I thought I would die. Until there was a bright explosion and a voice whispered to me, "You saved me from darkness. Now it's my turn"_

Mikan smiled to herself, and hugged herself rolling round and round, one way then the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Being happy that someone special exists in my life"

Natsume narrowed his eyes, and set down some books he had gotten from a triple star from the middle school. Well, technically he had frightened the person so uch, he just took the books with a "Later" thrown in for good measure.

"Who's this special someone?" he asked, jealousy clear in his voice, but Mikan didn't notice it. Standing up, she walked up to him and said, poking him in the chest with every word,

"You. Are. Silly"

With that said, Mikan jumped away, and winked at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former.

Albert Einstein

Another chapter finished! Next time, it's gonna be the story Mikan wrote! Please wait until then, and to all the readers of Humanity Lost, I'm stuck! I'm at Naruto's and Sasukes fight, so if you have any ideas, please tell.


End file.
